


Hype

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gamer AU - Freeform, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: KH Gamer AU. Roxas is Ninja Fortnite
Relationships: Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Hype

roxas was exhausted. he threw his stupid contoller on to the ground. fuck he was about to enter a rage quit. he cannot believe this. he just got beaten down by a noob. a beginner in fortnite. fucking fortnite. the game he was 100% he excelled above anything. 

_this shit fucking SUCK!!!_

he thought as he threw down all his stuff from the table. he pulled his hair and yelled as loud as he can.

he opened discord. 

**ninja :** I LOST I FUCKING LOST. ALL MY LIFE I WORKED SO HARD FOR THIS. I DEDICATED MY EVERYTHING TO FORTNITE BUT I...

**kek** : relax lol its jst a game dude

**ninja :** JUST A GAME?! JUST A GAME?!?! IT'S MORE THAN THAT, VAN IT'S A SPORT, A COMPETITION, A LIFESTYLE

**kek :** lol

**ninja :** WHAT IS IT

**kek :** "iT's A lIfEsTylE" ur starting 2 sound like a fg lol r u gay

**ninja :** UGH WHATEVER

roxas threw his phone in anger. stupid fucking vanitas. of course he wouldn't understand. he plays fucking minecraft. like what is this? 2014? what an idiot. maybe he needs to drink some water. yeah, that'll do.

_ping!_

a discord notif. he hoped to god it wasn't vanitas. he grabbed his phone and turned it on. it wasn't. it was ven. one of his friend. ven was nice and friendly though he doesn't really play any video games, he still respect gamers and their culture. he doesn't bitch on them like one of those sjw puritains which is why roxas likes him. 

**ventus :** Hey 0_o

**ninja :** lol hi

**ventus :** Guess what happens today^^ x3

**ninja :** uh

**ninja :** you feed your cat?

**ventus :** No silly xD

**ninja :** well tell me then haha

**ventus :**...

**ventus :** 0///0

**ninja :** what is it?

**ventus :** Promise you won't call me a noob? ;;

**ninja :** promise

**ventus :** *Clears my throat* W-well... I-I just started playing Fortnite today is all ..... ><

**ninja :** wow really??

**ninja :** ven that's poggers

**ventus :** Haha yeah, I guess that was pretty pogchamp of me ^^;; *scratches head nervously*

**ventus :** I didn't manage to kill anyone though

**ninja :** that's fine. you just started.

**ventus :** Hm.. well everyone except for this one person

**ninja :** epic. what's their tag?

**ventus :** Hm... it was destininja *unsure*

roxas' whole world just stopped. that was his tag. that can only mean... no. it can't be....

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
